


the theater

by the_sunshine_dims



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bad movies, Fluff, Intrulogical, M/M, Remus being Remus, Theater - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, one suggestive line but that just remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims
Summary: remus and logan go to the theater to watch a movie but it turns out to be less then good so they just go to a diner
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	the theater

Logan honestly really couldn’t pay attention to the movie, he had been watching it for a somber half hour and he was sad to know it was was disappointingly bad and while it had a good premise the execution of that premise was really not well done, which was such a shame because logan and remus had high hopes- okay logan had high hopes, remus was just wanting something to explode.

Luckily though he did have a distraction from the movie, that distraction being remus loudly pointing out inaccuracies or just dumb things in the movie and while logan did have to quietly shush him to be a little quieter so others in the theater could actually attempt to enjoy the movie he still liked remus’s little ramblings.

Suddenly something else happened loudly and after a second of Logan quickly covering his ears, and when it was over uncovering them, he looked over to Remus who just loudly went “that wasn’t accurate! They would’ve needed more gasoline!” He stated with a loud ‘shush’ from a couple people following, which he thought was pretty funny, and Remus was right, but he understood that some people actually  _ liked  _ this movie as bizarre as it was.

So he just gently squeezed remus’s hand “rem, we don’t wanna be kicked out of the theater.” He told him seriously and Remus just Humphed unseriously but nodded.

Then around ten minutes later a character did something stupid and remus couldn’t help but yell “that was so fucking stupid!” And Logan was so grateful there weren’t children watching the movie, and he was entirely prepared when the security for the theater began standing them up and walking them out, he quickly apologized to them and after a moment of just standing outside Logan just asked “what do you wanna do now?” 

Remus was about to say something that was probably incredibly Lewd and was something like ‘you’ with a wink since he was  _ Remus _ for gods sake but then he decided against it and looked over to a diner across the street and chipperly went “let’s get pancakes!” 

Logan huffed a laugh and agreed and held his hand as they crossed the street and walked in, the diner wasn’t incredibly crowded, there were a couple teens who seemed to just be doing schoolwork and then there was maybe one friend group but the sounds weren’t overwhelming, actually the quiet chatter of the people was rather calming, he sat in a booth with remus and after a second they ordered.

And decidedly the rest of the evening was far more enjoyable in that little diner then it would have been watching that movie.


End file.
